Centralized facilities are often provided for responding to customer queries from various geographic locations. Such facilities may have a number of different applications running to respond to customer queries and, in certain circumstances, queries may be routed between different facilities for load sharing purposes. Due to the global nature of business, the queries received from the customers may be in a variety of different languages. In order to accommodate different queries in different languages, each facility may provide a separate application dedicated to a particular language. Accordingly, once a language associated with an incoming query has been determined, the query is then routed to an independent application dedicated to the particular language. This method typically requires a separate agent, fluent in the particular language, to attend to a request in the particular language using the particular application dedicated to the particular language.
In order to facilitate responding to customer queries, a facility typically has a plurality of predefined templates each of which are associated with a particular query. The template contains a narrative of the response to be sent to the customer, and “place holders” or fields requiring customer specific data. The agent may then merely populate the template, as this requires far less time than generating a response from scratch.